Dirty Voldy!
by pervyisfun
Summary: Voldemort has a tast for more than just blood...although he likes to throw that in the mix, too!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Voldemort entered the infant's room, slowly, so orgasmically slowly. He had just finished off Harry's father- and had his way with the body. Now, with a flick of his wand, Harry's mother crumpled to the floor. Her skin, in death, was so beautiful. With another flick of his wand, her robe flew off her body. Voldemort mounted her. "Engorgio!" he said. His manhood grew erect with necrophilic lust. He entered her, and began pumping. Little Harry, in his crib, watched with fascination. With a wave of his wand, Voldemort began the porno music. The beat went "bow, bow, bow", and Voldemort pumped along with it. "Oh, Lily…you thrill my 'magic wand'!" With a groan, he came in her lifeless body. Harry was fully erect now. Voldemort got off Lily and approached him. He lifted Harry and spun him around. "Lubrico," said Voldemort. The thick, gooey lube came out of the wand, onto Voldemort's cock. Holding Harry in front of him, Voldemort began pumping, in and out. Little Harry moaned in an orgasmic mixture of pain and pleasure. The blood ran down his leg, dripping from his torn rectum. Voldemort moaned as he came in Harry's bloody hole. He pulled out and tucked Harry in. "Until next time, Harry." He said. And he left.

To be continued!


	2. Dirty Voldy! Chapter 2

Chapter 2

10 year later

Harry woke with a start- he had just had the old dream again. He looked down, and saw his morning wood. Just then, his cousin Dudley walked into the room. Harry tried to rumple his covers more, to hide his shame. Dudley glanced briefly at Harry's stiff member's shape in the covers, and called Harry down to breakfast. He then left quickly. Harry sighed, and uncovered himself for hand relief.

Meanwhile, Dudley ran to his bedroom. He had just been in Harry's room, where he had seen Harry, lying luxuriously on his bed, erect. Dudley locked his door and lowered his trousers. He began beating it as he thought of Harry's erect manhood, his smooth, pasty skin…that messy black hair that always looked as though he was fresh out of the sack…Dudley groaned as he came in a Kleenex (product placement!). He then went down to breakfast, where he was quick to seat himself beside the exquisite Harry.

More will be coming when I feel like writing it. Which will hopefully be soon, since I've got some amazing ideas!


	3. Dirty Voldy! Chapter 3

Chapter 3

later that night

Voldemort walked casually down Privet Drive. He had just finished a routine visit to Arabella Figg's home, where he had provided her oral pleasure in exchange for her delightful cookies. He walked as he munched on the cookies, but stopped dead in fromt of a house labeled Number 4, Privet Drive. He could smell teenage hormones wafting from the house. Ignoring whatever spell was apparently on the house, he entered. (That would be his first entrance that night!)

Voldemort crept noiselessly through the halls, seeking the source of the raging hormones. He stopped outside a door, and pressed his ear against it to listen. Inside, he could hear moaning and sucking sounds. Gripping his wand, he burst through the door, catching Dudley in the middle of blowing Harry. "Oh, children," said Voldemort, "…I have cookies."

Voldemort violently penetrated Dudley's virgin anus. He moaned as Harry stuffed his with cookies, whilst pleasuring himself with a cock ring. The lube made delightful squelching noises as Voldemort thrust roughly into Dudley. The lube was soon accompanied in Dudley's moan-hole by Voldemort's hot man-pudding. He pulled out, as Harry took his position as Dudley's soon-to-be bitch. Voldemort enjoyed his cookies as Harry and Dudley made sweet, incestual cousin love. "What a…_delicious_ evening." He said.


	4. Dirty Voldy! Chapter 4

Chapter 4

7 years later

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were attacking Hogwarts. All the death, bloodshed, and violence was truly arousing, thought Voldemort. He would find an innocent young man to violate, he decided. He walked leisurely through the halls, seeking a victim. Too skinny. Too short. Already raped that young man! He winked at the boy, and then killed him, moaning as the boy crumpled to the floor. In the midst of battle, no one paid any attention as Voldemort sodomized the boy's corpse. However, he was not satisfied. This was when he looked up, to see a beautiful young man. He had bright red hair, horn-rimmed glasses, and the look of a boy confused and lost in a dark alley. He knew this boy would be perfect. He approached the boy slowly, savoring every sadistic thought as he came closer to the young man. "Boy," he said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You look…disheartened." The boy then blabbed on about a dead brother, annoying Voldemort with this waste of time. But then, an idea struck him, and he was dazzled by his own brilliance. "How dreadful," he told the boy. "Take me to your brother, so that we may…say goodbye." The young man lead Voldemort through the halls, to a red-headed corpse upon the floor. Voldemort gasped- this young man was…beautiful. Even more so than his live brother (See, Sarah, the twins _are_ hott!!!!). Voldemort, now wasting no more time, used his wand to strip the live boy of his clothes, then he held the now-panicked boy in front of him, ready to be violated. He put a charm on the boy so he couldn't get away, and then walked to the gorgeous boy's corpse. He cracked the boy's head against the wall, and his brains slid out. The live boy whimpered. Voldemort grabbed some of the corpse's brain, and used it to lube himself up. He returned to the frozen boy, positioned himself behind him, and began sodomizing the boy. He groaned as his brain-covered cock slid in and out of the boy's love-hole. Soon enough, the boy began moaning, too. Voldemort unfroze him. The boy orgasmically began eating some of Arabella Figg's cookies, and eventually some of his brother's brain, too. This aroused him like he had never known before. As voldemort finished with him, he crawled over to his brother's body. Flipping it over, he began violently thrusting into the corpse. Voldemort smiled at the joy of corrupting another youth. Then he went off and got killed and stuff.


	5. Dirty Voldy! Chapter 5 LAST CHAPTER!

Chapter 5

Harry was finally alone in the great hall, standing over Voldemort's corpse. This had been the first man who had ever sodomized him…though since then, he had been violated by countless others, including all of the Weasleys (yes, even Ginny and Molly!). However, this was his first, laying dead at his feet. He decided, there and then, that he would enjoy his first…one last time. "Lubrico," he said, the lube slipped on easily, as it would with countless practices. Eating cookies, he sodomized the lifeless corpse of Lord Voldemort. When he was done, he waved his wand, and the body disappeared. Satisfied, Harry turned to leave. Before he even reached the door, Ron appeared through it. "Well, Harry," he said, "…ready for a repeat of last night?" "Definitely!" Said Harry. And they lived happily ever after!

Fin


End file.
